Kingdom of Scandal
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Menikah dengan pelayan memang tidak diperbolehkan karena sudah diatur peraturan istana. Bila melanggar, status kebangsawanan akan dilepas. Namun aku punya cara lain untuk dapat bersamanya. Perbuatan yang dilakukan bangsawan harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Aku akan menghamilinya agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab dan menikah dengannya. Mudah, tetapi licik, kan?/ For Sakura's birthday
1. Bestfriend

**Kingdom Of Scandal**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

* * *

_Menikah dengan pelayan memang tidak diperbolehkan karena sudah diatur peraturan istana. Bila melanggar, status kebangsawanan akan dilepas. Namun aku punya cara lain untuk dapat bersamanya. Perbuatan yang dilakukan bangsawan harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Aku akan menghamilinya agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab dan menikah dengannya. Mudah, tetapi licik, kan?_

* * *

**[ Chapter I: Bestfriend ]**

Tumpukan daun pohon _birch _yang belum dibersihkan tukang kebun tak menyurutkan niat Sasuke Uchiha untuk berlatih panah. Puluhan kali kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _boot _tersandung dan terhalangi tumpukan daun setinggi sepuluh centimeter itu. Tangan kirinya yang sudah pegal dan memerah terus saja memegang busur panah dengan kuat. Tangan kanannya memasang anak panah, tak peduli kulit jemari telunjuk dan tengahnya sudah mengeras karena terlalu sering bergesekan dengan ujung anak panah.

Set!

Anak panah itu melesat lurus menuju boneka dari karung goni yang diisi jerami dan tertancap tepat di kepala. Sasuke—begitulah ia dipanggil—segera berjalan menuju boneka karung itu dan mengambil anak panahnya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tempat anak panah yang tergantung di punggungnya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang seusianya, memakai baju cokelat tua dan sebuah celemek cokelat muda yang terus menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Sasuke menghampirinya, lalu mengambil gelas jus _apricot _yang dibawakan pelayan pribadinya itu dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Ia meletakkan gelasnya kembali di atas nampan, lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung di leher pelayan itu untuk mengelap peluhnya.

"Semakin hari semakin bagus, Yang Mulia."

Ucapan pelayan yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink _itu membuat Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Kau seperti baru seminggu menjadi pelayanku." Ia mengalungkan handuk itu di leher pelayannya lagi.

"Saya hanya menerapkan apa yang saya pelajari di sekolah pelayan." Gadis itu berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan mengikuti kemanapun tuannya pergi. "Air panas telah disiapkan bila anda ingin mandi sekarang."

"Hn."

Tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah istana berwarna cokelat keemasan yang agak kusam berdiri dengan kokoh. Di bagian tengah istana itu terdapat sebuah kubah menjulang tinggi mengalahkan atap bangunan yang lainnya. Istana itu dikelilingi pohon cemara dan pohon yang berdaun kemerahan di bagian depan. Hutan yang tidak rimbun tumbuh di belakang istana itu. Pagarnya terbuat dari gugusan batu setinggi lima meter dan di bagian paling atas ditancapkan mata tombak yang terlihat berkilau.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan keduanya masuk ke bangunan istana. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara gemerisik ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di atas tumpukan daun. Burung-burung kecil yang bercicit semakin terdengar suaranya ketika matahari hanya menyisakan semburat merah dan jingganya di langit barat.

"Sudahkah anda mendengar tentang Ino Yamanaka, Yang Mulia?"

"Belum."

"Dia adalah bangsawan dari Spanyol. Pada debut pertamanya ia berhasil merebut perhatian Parlemen Spanyol. Ia dengan berani mengecam anggota Parlemen yang tak memperhatikan nasib rakyat di Valencia."

Sasuke masih terus berjalan diikuti pelayannya. Ketika sudah memasuki gedung istana yang tampak sepi itupun pelayannya masih berceloteh tentang Yamanaka Ino. Ia tetap mendengarkan penjelasan pelayan cerewetnya itu walaupun ia akan tahu muara percakapan itu.

"Dia bangsawan yang cantik, peduli dan baik. Tidakkah Yang Mulia berminat untuk meminangnya sebelum didahului Pangeran lain?"

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan pribadinya. "Tidak."

Pelayan pribadinya itu mengambil jalan lurus menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan nampan dan handuk yang sudah dikenakan Sasuke.

"Sakura."

Sebelum ia berjalan jauh, langkahnya terhenti sejenak karena Sasuke memanggilnya. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura ini menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kepala Sasuke menyembul keluar dari balik pintu ruangan pribadi Pangeran bungsu Kerajaan Uchiha itu. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Selesai dari dapur, kembali ke kamarku." Pintu besar yang dilapisi tembaga itu tertutup dengan cepat dengan bunyi bernada rendah yang bergema di sepanjang lorong istana.

Sakura—nama pelayan ini—segera berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Ketika ia kembali ke ruangan pribadi Sasuke, tak ada pemuda itu di ruangan utama. Diduganya Sasuke telah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi untuk berendam.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang khusus berganti baju milik Sasuke. Ruang itu tak terlalu lebar bila dibandingkan ruang utama yang berisi beberapa rak buku, sofa, senjata serta beberapa koleksi kepala hewan hasil buruan Sasuke. Ruang yang digunakan untuk berganti baju itu hanya terdapat sebuah lemari besar, kursi kecil di tengah-tengah ruangan dan cermin besar yang ada di dinding sebelah lemari.

Sakura mengeluarkan pakaian untuk Sasuke lalu meletakkannya di atas kursi kecil. Ia juga mengambil baju handuk berwarna putih, lalu membawanya keluar dari ruang itu. Gadis berambut _pink _ini berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di sudut ruang utama.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Suara yang terdengar dari dalam membuatnya berani mendorong pintu yang dihiasi ukiran burung merak itu. Sakura mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna kuning bening yang ada di dekat lemari di kamar mandi tersebut. Ia mengambilnya lalu mendekat pada Sasuke yang sudah berendam di dalam _bathtub_. Ia membuka tutup botol kecil itu yang terbuat dari spons kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam air yang sudah berbusa itu.

"_Aromatherapy Gardenia_, Yang Mulia. Seperti biasa," ia menutup kembali botol kecil itu lalu meletakkannya di tempat semula bersamaan dengan baju handuk yang digantungkan di sebelah lemari, "saya permisi dulu." Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memberi Sasuke waktu untuk sendiri.

Merasa bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia memilih keluar dari ruangan pribadi Sasuke. Waktu yang sempit sebelum ia harus menyiapkan makan malam bagi Sasuke digunakannya untuk membersihkan diri di kamarnya. Lulus dari sekolah pelayan membuatnya banyak mengerti tentang pembagian waktu dimana ia harus mengurus majikan dan dirinya sendiri.

Apalagi ia adalah pelayan pribadi Sasuke yang setiap saat harus ada untuk Sasuke. Ia dapat mengetahui kapan waktu yang ada untuknya untuk istirahat, mandi atau mengisi perut. Salah-salah bisa saja ia dimarahi majikannya karena meninggalkan majikannya. Sakura yakin, meskipun Sakura tak mengurusi Sasuke seharian, pasti Sasuke tidak akan marah. Tetapi tetap saja, dari apa yang ia pelajari di sekolah pelayan, profesional adalah hal terpenting nomor satu yang harus dijunjung tinggi para pelayan.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai berpakaian pelayan istana, ia segera pergi ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah nampan yang sudah disiapkan koki istana untuk para bangsawan istana. Perutnya bergemuruh ketika aroma kentang tumbuk berlumur keju _mozarella_ dan sepotong ayam panggang saus _barbeque _menghampiri indera penciumannya.

'_Tetap profesional_.' Sakura berjalan kembali dengan konsentrasi pada jalan dan mencoba tak menghiraukan aroma yang kian menggoda. Sesampainya pada ruangan pribadi Sasuke, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Pangeran yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke atas itu.

"Makan malam, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke yang berbaring di ranjang mewahnya segera bersandar di sandaran ranjang. Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam itu di atas paha Sasuke yang tertutup selimut dan sebuah bantal khusus untuk alas nampan.

Sembari menunggu Sasuke makan, Sakura berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup tirainya yang besar dan berwarna merah gelap itu. Ia berdiri di pinggir ranjang menunggu hingga Sasuke selesai melahap makan malamnya. Ia memperhatikan cara makan Sasuke yang benar-benar rapi dan tanpa bunyi gesekan antara garpu, pisau dan piring.

"Ambil!" Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong paha ayam pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan meskipun hati terkecilnya menginginkan ayam yang tak pernah dirasakannya bagaimana lezatnya. "Itu makan malam Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Ini perintah." Sasuke masih menyodorkan ayam panggang itu. "Aku tahu kau belum makan apapun sejak siang."

Bahu Sakura bergetar ketika tebakan Sasuke benar. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke sisi Sasuke. Karena gugup, tangannya yang mengambil ayam itupun bergetar. Ia menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Merasakan betapa lezatnya masakan ayah Chouji. Chouji adalah temannya yang juga bekerja di sini dan bertugas untuk merawat kuda-kuda yang ada di bangsal.

"Kau takkan kenyang." Tak terduga oleh Sakura, tangan Sasuke kembali terangkat dengan garpu yang di atasnya ada sedikit kentang tumbuk dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura berhenti melahap ayam yang diberikan Sasuke, "Tidak, terima kasih." Sakura menggeleng dengan pelan.

"Perintah!" Sasuke selalu saja bisa membuat Sakura menuruti segala keinginannya. Ia menyuruh Sakura duduk di hadapannya setelah Sasuke melipat kakinya. "Aku takkan membiarkan gadis cerewet ini kelaparan." Tangannya maju hendak menyuapi Sakura.

"Y-Yang Mulia—"

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai, tak perlu memanggilku dengan formal." Sasuke semakin memaksa Sakura agar membuka mulutnya dengan mendekatkan garpu itu ke mulut Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari siapapun ketika Sakura pada akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya.

Sakura mengunyah sesaat kentang tumbuk yang gurih karena keju dan hangat dari lada hitam yang ada di dalamnya, lalu menelannya. "Tapi pelayan selalu bekerja dua puluh empat jam, Yang Mulia." Sakura kembali bangkit dan berdiri di samping Sasuke, menunggu Pangeran itu untuk selesai menikmati makan malamnya.

"Aku ingin posisi kita seperti sahabat. Bukan majikan dan pelayan."

"Tapi—"

"Untuk hari ini saja." Sasuke menekankan perkataannya.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengalah pada Sasuke. Sejak mereka kanak-kanak juga selalu Sakura yang akan mengalah pada Sasuke.

"Duduk!" perintah Sasuke. Ia kemudian menyuapi pelayan pribadi yang juga sahabat kecilnya itu kentang tumbuk yang masih setengah. "Kenapa tidak pernah memanggilku _Sasu Jelek_ seperti dulu?"

Sakura mengunyah kentang tumbuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya sejak umur lima tahun itu. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini tersenyum tipis. "Posisi kita sudah berbeda, Sasuke. Bisa-bisa aku dihukum pancung berani mengataimu seperti itu."

Sasuke selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Sakura tak perlu memakai topeng bertuliskan pelayan yang membuatnya bertingkah laku formal terhadapnya dan menganggapnya majikan. Hubungan mereka lebih nyaman ketika bertingkah sebagai dua sahabat sejak kecil yang besar di istana.

"Bagaimana ibumu?" Sasuke menyuap kentang tumbuk ke mulutnya sendiri, kemudian menyuapi Sakura.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Ia sibuk mengurus Yang Mulia Ratu." Sakura dapat menangkap perubahan raut wajah Sasuke ketika ia menyebut ibu Sasuke. "Yang Mulia Ratu begitu kuat dan tak kehilangan semangat meskipun ia tak dapat berjalan."

Ratu Kerajaan Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha tak dapat berjalan sejak delapan bulan lalu akibat kecelakaan. Kereta yang ditumpanginya tergelincir di jalan bersalju, Ratu Mikoto terjatuh dari kereta dan kedua kakinya terjepit di roda kereta. Kakinya lumpuh total setelah kejadian itu.

Satu jam berbincang-bincang sebagai sahabat lama sudah cukup bagi mereka. Sakura segera bangkit dan mengambil nampan makan malam Sasuke. "Sudah waktunya tidur untuk Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Sekarang masih jam delapan." Sasuke menyingkap selimut tebalnya lalu memakai sandalnya.

"Tapi anda seharusnya tidur jam setengah delapan." Perkataan Sakura sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang." Tatapan Sasuke pada Sakura melembut.

Sasuke keluar lewat jendela kamarnya agar tidak ketahuan, sementara Sakura terlebih dahulu mengembalikan nampan makan malam Sasuke ke dapur. Mereka akan bertemu di padang rumput belakang istana yang selalu digunakan mereka sewaktu kecili untuk melihat bintang di langit malam.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya Sakura belajar di sekolah pelayan, lalu kembali lagi ke istana untuk mengabdi pada kerajaan. Tentu saja hal itu berimbas pada persahabatan Sasuke dan Sakura yang merenggang. Namun setelah Sakura bekerja dua tahun di istana, ada sedikit kemajuan tentang hubungan mereka. Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura seperti yang dulu, karena saat ini yang dijunjung tinggi gadis itu adalah profesionalitas.

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di tengah padang rumput. Bintang di langit tampak bertabur dengan indah, menemani bulan dengan cahayanya yang cerah. Ia kemudian memilih untuk berbaring dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala.

"Anda di situ, Yang Mulia?"

"Hn." Sasuke memejamkan mata ketika Sakura datang, lalu aroma buah _cherry _yang menguar dari Sakura semakin menguat diciumnya.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke, gaun yang dipakainya bukan lagi gaun pelayan seperti biasa, melainkan gaun tidur berwarna putih keabu-abuan yang disediakan khusus pelayan. "Piyama Anda bisa kotor bila Anda berbaring, Yang Mulia."

"Hn."

Sakura merasa agak kesal karena Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Namun karena dirinya hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan, ia hanya diam saja dan memakluminya. Kepala gadis yang merupakan anak dari Mebuki Haruno ini menatap langit malam yang berhias bintang. Berada di tempat ini membuatnya bernostalgia tentang masa kecilnya, di mana ia sering menghabiskan waktu malam bersama Sasuke di tempat ini untuk menyaksikan bintang jatuh dan membuat harapan.

"Kira-kira ke mana perginya Yang Mulia Pangeran Itachi…" gumam Sakura pelan seraya menatap langit malam.

"Bergabung dengan pemberontak di selatan." Sasuke kembali duduk dan menyandar di batang pohon. Dilihatnya rambut _pink _Sakura yang disusun sedemikian rupa. Ia menggerai rambut panjang sahabatnya itu.

"Hei!" Sakura yang merasa terkejut segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Apa yang—"

"Rambutmu bau." Canda Sasuke seraya mencium aroma rambut Sakura yang sebenarnya cukup wangi.

"Kau ini…" Sakura menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, ia agak memundurkan badannya sehingga bersandar di batang pohon sama seperti Sasuke, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga kepala bersurai _pink _itu bersandar di bahu Pangeran Bungsu Kerajaan Uchiha. "Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kapan kau akan menikah? Di luar sana gadis bangsawan sudah banyak mengantri. Kau tinggal pilih saja, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Masih belum ingin menikah."

"Kau bercanda? Umurmu sudah tujuh belas tahun. Di umur sembilan belas tahun kau sudah harus memiliki anak, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikah denganmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura memukul lengan sahabatnya. "Peraturan istana pasal dua puluh tiga ayat satu mengatakan bahwa—"

"Seorang bangsawan tidak boleh menikahi pelayannya, dan apabila melanggar status kebangsawanannya akan dicabut dan ia menjadi rakyat biasa."

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Nah, itu kau sudah hafal." Sakura meluruskan kakinya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Setelah itu ia hanya fokus menatap langit, memperhatikan gugusan bintang yang kelap-kelip di atas sana. "Pernikahan bagi seorang Pangeran sepertimu sangat penting. Pernikahan juga mempengaruhi nama baik kerajaan dan dapat mengangkat kerajaan Uchiha di mata dunia.

"Tapi…" Sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan menatap Sakura yang disebelahnya. "Bagaimana dengan cinta?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan keras lalu menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Cinta hanyalah hal kecil yang bisa dikorbankan. Kepentingan rakyat dan Kerajaan adalah suatu hal besar yang harus dijunjung tinggi." Ia kembali menatap langit yang semakin gelap. "Pernah ada yang bilang kalau mementingkan kepentingan orang banyak itu perbuatan terpuji, kan?

Sasuke merenungkan perkataan Sakura. Ia juga pernah dengar cerita dari ibunya, bahwa dulu ibunya tak mencintai ayahnya. Namun perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ayo kita kembali. Yang Mulia Raja bisa marah kalau tahu anak bungsunya berkeliaran di malam hari." Sakura bangkit dan membersihkan gaun putih panjangnya dari rumput dan tanah.

Sasuke ikut bangkit, kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu tanpa aba-aba dan meninggalkan Sakura. Tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang atau memanggil namanya, pemuda ini sudah tahu kalau sahabat sekaligus pelayan pribadinya itu sudah mengekorinya.

"Kalau tidak salah saya, lusa ada keluarga Bangsawan dari Austria datang berkunjung. Dan ada dua orang _Lady _dalam rombongan itu."

Sasuke masih saja diam ketika Sakura berbicara. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk memanjat pagar yang terbuat dari batu-batu itu. "Malam." Ucapnya ketika berhasil memasuki gedung istana dan hendak berpisah dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar pelayan, sementara Sasuke kembali menuju ruang pribadinya yang megah untuk segera tidur sebelum para pengawal berkeliling istana pada jam sepuluh malam.

.

.

.

.

.

_When you really care about someone, their happiness matters more than yours_

_-Illuminati-_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

A/N:

Feel western-nya dapat nggak? :/ kalau nggak next chapter saya tambahin.


	2. Feel

A/N: Feel akan coba saya tambahkan. Karena tidak terlalu sibuk saya akan membahas beberapa review.

-**Request kalau konfliknya sedikit saja**

-Saya tidak pernah menerima request dan di fiksi ini sudah mutlak awal-akhir serta jalan ceritanya entah itu konfliknya banyak atau sedikit.

-**Cerita ini abad berapa?**

-Abad ke-17.

-**Yang dari Austria siapa? Hinata?**

-Saya tidak memasukkan Hinata di fiksi ini.

**-Kenapa tidak pakai setting Jepang zaman Edo aja?**

-Pertama, saya tidak terlalu mengenal Jepang. Kedua, saya tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk politik Jepang di zaman Edo. Ketiga, saya tidak tahu karakteristik dan kebiasaan orang Jepang. Keempat, saya tidak tahu adat-istiadat Kerajaan Jepang. Kelima, saya lebih suka setting Inggris karena mudah dijelaskan.

-**SasuSaku umur berapa? Sasuke tidak sekolah?**

-17. Di Inggris pada zaman dahulu, mayoritas bangsawan lebih memilih menempuh pendidikan secara privat daripada sekolah rakyat dan Putra/Putri Raja sudah mendapat pelajaran di Istana mereka.

-**Pas dilihat di depan, chapter fiksi ini sudah 9?**

-Masih 1 chapter dan ini yang kedua

* * *

**Kingdom Of Scandal**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

* * *

**[Chapter II: Feel ]**

Sakura Haruno dengan cepat melangkah di sepanjang lorong istana yang dindingnya dilapisi kain beludru berwarna merah tua dan bermotif wajik berwarna emas. Akibat tidur tidak tepat waktu karena menemani Sasuke melihat bintang ia bangun kesiangan kalau saja Tayuya tidak datang ke kamarnya dan membangunkannya dengan kalimat _Bangunlah. Kalau kau telat, sarapan Yang Mulia Pangeran akan menjadi dingin._ Ya, Sakura selalu mengutamakan profesional. Ia langsung bangkit dan mencuci wajahnya, berganti baju lalu mengambil nampan yang di atasnya sudah ada sarapan untuk Sasuke.

Tok tok tok!

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke masih terlelap di ranjangnya. Gadis berambut _pink _ini mendorong pintu besar yang gagangnya berlapis marmer itu dengan satu tangan. Ruang utama kosong dan begitu sunyi, Sakura bergegas masuk ke kamar Pangeran Bungsu Uchiha itu. Dugaannya benar, Pangeran yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu masih terlelap di atas ranjang yang setara dengan ratusan kuda pacu kualitas pertama itu.

Ia meletakkan nampan di meja di samping ranjang, lalu membuka tirai besar yang menutup jendela. "Yang Mulia, sudah waktunya sarapan." Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke, namun ucapannya tak mengganggu Sasuke sama sekali. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Sakura mengguncang bahu Sasuke. "Yang Mulia?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget lalu bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup. Ia mengucek matanya sebelum dapat melihat Sakura dengan jelas. "Hn?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sakura ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Sarapan Anda, Yang Mulia." Sakura mengambil nampan yang di atasnya sudah ada sup tomat, beberapa roti bawang putih yang diolesi mentega dan segelas susu.

"Satu jam lagi Mr. Asuma akan datang dan mengajari anda hukum dan peraturan istana." Sakura segera merapikan selimut Sasuke yang agak berantakan di tepiannya. Ia berjalan kembali untuk membersihkan sebuah kursi kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat bulu angsa yang diletakkan di depan ranjang Sasuke.

"Untukmu." Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong roti bawang putih pada Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya sejenak. Dari jarak sekitar dua meter, aroma roti bawang putih yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap itu tercium dengan kuat di hidungnya. Tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan apabila ia menolaknya, Sakura memilih menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Ia segera menggigit roti bawang putih itu lalu pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke mandi.

Setelah menghabiskan dengan cepat roti bawang putih yang diberikan Sasuke, Sakura segera mengambil minyak aroma _gardenia _dari lemari kamar mandi lalu meneteskannya di dalam _bathtub_. Kembali seperti rutinitas yang dua tahun telah ia jalani, menyiapkan pakaian Sasuke dan mengawasinya ketika berada di luar.

Untuk hari ini, Sakura mendapat waktu luang karena Sasuke akan belajar beberapa pelajaran di dalam ruang pribadinya sehingga ia tak perlu menjaga Sasuke. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah tugasnya selesai untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Kali ini saya akan menjelaskan tentang pasal satu ayat enam." Mr. Asuma menghisap cerutu yang ada di pinggir bibirnya. Ia membukakan buku bersampul cokelat tua dari kulit kambing dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk memahami pasal satu ayat enam.

P_erbuatan para bangsawan beserta penghuni istana wajib dipertanggung jawabkan secara penuh. Siapapun yang melanggar akan dijatuhi hukuman dua bulan berada di penjara bagian selatan._

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke setelah membaca pasal tersebut dalam hati.

"Dalam pasal ini yang dimaksudkan hanya perbuatan besar, seperti memberontak, menyerang istana, mencoreng nama baik kerajaan, membunuh, mencuri dan lain-lain."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan… menghamili?"

Mata Mr. Asuma terlihat membesar ketika Pangeran di hadapannya itu berkata demikian. Ia kemudian mengambil cerutu dari bibirnya lalu mengangguk. "Ya, itu juga termasuk."

"Bagaimana cara mereka bertanggung jawab?" Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya agar tidak terlalu pegal.

"Tergantung dari perbuatannya, Yang Mulia. Membahas pasal ini tidak dapat lepas dari beberapa pasal lain. Misalnya mencuri, peraturan kita mengatur bahwa setiap pencurian yang terungkap, barang yang dicuri harus dikembalikan dengan tambahan koin sejumlah seperempat harga barang yang dicurinya. Dan apabila barang yang dicuri sudah dijual, maka harus mengganti dengan koin sejumlah dua kali lipat barang itu."

Mr. Asuma menunjuk pasal yang ada di buku peraturan istana itu. "Dan kaitannya dengan pasal satu ayat enam ini. Apabila ia tidak mengembalikan atau mengganti barang yang dicuri, ia akan masuk ke penjara bagian selatan selama dua bulan."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda ia memahami penjelasan Pria yang berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu. Ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana penjara bagian selatan yang terkenal sebagai _Prison of The Death_. Penjara itu gelap seperti parit besar dengan bau tak sedap. Di sana seluruh tahanan diperlakukan seperti hewan, makan, minum, dan buang air di satu tempat yang sama yaitu di sel mereka sendiri.

Makan hanya diberikan satu hari sekali dengan lauk yang sama setiap harinya. Hanya bubur gandum yang hambar dengan lauk seekor ikan kecil dan segelas air dari sumur penjara. Tak ada yang bertahan lama di tempat itu karena bau, kuman dan perilaku yang diberikan para sipir. Tahanan paling lama yang berada di sana hanya sampai dua tahun, yaitu tujuh orang imigran gelap dari Turki yang menyelundupkan senjata untuk para pemberontak. Yang lain hanya bertahan paling-paling enam bulan, lalu meninggal karena penyakit, bunuh diri atau stress.

Orang-orang yang selamat dari penjara itu rata-rata yang dihukum selama satu minggu hingga satu bulan. Ketika keluar dari penjara pun keadaannya mengenaskan. Badan kurus dengan luka koreng di mana-mana, bau tak sedap dan terkadang adapula yang gangguan jiwa.

"Itulah arti penting tanggung jawab bagi istana kita." Asuma menutup buku peraturan istana. "Ada yang ingin Yang Mulia sampaikan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Mr. Asuma mengangguk lalu pamit pergi dari ruang pribadi Sasuke. Hanya satu jam waktu yang disediakan untuk mempelajari hukum dan peraturan istana. Setelah ini kegiatannya masih bebas sebelum dua jam lagi akan belajar etika. Pelajaran itu hanyalah sebuah pelajaran mudah tentang tata cara makan, berdansa, menyambut tamu dan memperlakukan orang di sekitar. Hanya saja guru yang mengajarnya yang membuatnya menjadi sulit dan rumit, _Lady _Tsunadeyang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang perfeksionis.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" ucapnya ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Ia sudah hafal siapa yang akan masuk ketika pelajaran selesai.

"Yang Mulia?" Kepala Sakura menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hn."

Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Sasuke dengan perlahan. "Setelah ini Anda akan melakukan apa?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ke desa." Ia keluar dari ruangannya meninggalkan Sakura yang pada akhirnya mengikutinya. Tak banyak berkata-kata, ia langsung keluar dari istana dengan berjalan kaki.

Musim gugur kali ini amat menyulitkan para tukang kebun yang setiap hari membersihkan halaman istana. Daun-daun yang gugur itu seakan tak berhenti mengotori halaman, belum lagi terkadang serangga dan ulat yang ada di balik timbunan daun itu membuat para pekerja merasa gatal.

Sakura berhenti sejenak ketika hendak melewati gerbang istana. "Tapi Yang Mulia, anda harus menggunakan kereta. Sebentar saya panggil—"

"Tanpa pengawal." Sasuke kembali berjalan keluar.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala sebagai pengganti ucapan pamit kepata Kotetsu dan Izumo selaku penjaga istana yang berjaga di gerbang. Sakura mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi. Jalan berlapis aspal tipis dilewati keduanya dengan santai. Dedaunan cokelat di pinggiran jalan yang disingkirkan rakyat kembali terbang ke jalan seakan memberi sambutan kepada keduanya.

Sakura tersenyum kala seorang wanita tua berpakaian sederhana yang tengah membersihkan kebun kecilnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Wortel yang biasanya ditanam di musim gugur itu tampak sudah tumbuh daunnya, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi dapat dipanen.

Desa pada pagi itu terlihat ramai dengan masyarakat yang berlalu lalang. Aroma roti gandum, beberapa makanan gurih dan aroma kopi hitam dari Brazil bercampu menjadi satu. Beberapa orang membawa keranjang anyaman dari rotan untuk menempatkan barang belanjannya, adapula yang menarik gerobak penuh dengan hasil panen yang hendak dijual.

Seluruh tatapan berpusat pada Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal Pangeran yang memiliki wajah rupawan ini. Para gadis terlihat tersenyum sumringah ketika Sasuke lewat meskipun Sasuke tak memandang mereka sama sekali. Orang-orang menyingkir membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ada di belakangnya lewat.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang sebuah toko baju terkenal yang cukup besar. Toko itu menjual berbagai gaun dari berbagai belahan dunia. Terbesit sebuah pikiran di dalam kepalanya. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat siang, Yang Mulia." Sambut pemilik toko yang juga ikut menjaga toko itu dengan membungkuk. "Apa yang Anda cari hingga mampir ke toko kecil kami ini?" majas litotes itu selalu keluar agar membuat para bangsawan yang datang menjadi tersanjung.

"Gaun untuk pelayan pribadiku. Ia tak punya gaun sehingga setiap hari hanya memakai gaun yang itu-itu saja." Sasuke menatap sekeliling toko yang dipenuhi berbagai macam gaun. Hawa di sana cukup panas karena ventilasi yang minim dan tidak ada kipas angin. Namun aroma semerbak bunga mawar itu mampu menenangannya setidaknya untuk bertahan di toko itu.

'_Gaun ini kan memang seragam untuk bekerja.' _Batin Sakura kesal karena Sasuke mengatainya tidak memiliki gaun. Sudah kewajibannya setiap hari untuk mengenakan gaun ini ketika bekerja. Sebagai pelayan ia hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ah, Anda memang baik hati kepada pelayan Anda, Yang Mulia. Mari saya antarkan." Pemilik toko itu berjalan lebih dahulu kemudian diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura ke satu sudut ruangan dimana banyak gaun yang terlihat seukuran untuk Sakura.

Sasuke melihat-lihat sebentar. Matanya tertarik pada sebuah gaun hijau yang tergantung paling pojok. "Yang ini."

Pemilik toko itu mengangguk. "Pilihan bagus, Yang Mulia. Gaun hijau Austria yang indah." Kepalanya yang besar menoleh ke arah pelayan took. "Jamie, kemarilah." Teriaknya memanggil salah satu pelayan toko, kemudian ia menyerahkan kepada pelayan yang dipanggilnya Jamie itu. "Tolong bungkus gaun ini untuk Yang Mulia."

"Baik." Tak sampai lima menit, pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah tas dari kain yang berisi gaun pilihan Sasuke. Setelah membayar, Sasuke langsung pergi dari toko itu bersama Sakura.

"Ini." Sasuke menyerahkan tas itu kepada Sakura.

"Yang Mulia tidak seharusnya melakukan ini." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan setelah tas berisi gaun itu berpindah tangan.

"Aku tak terima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang ditekankan. "Besok aku ingin jalan-jalan. Gunakan itu."

Hari Minggu memang hari libur bagi seluruh penghuni istana. Namun tetap saja ada beberapa tugas yang tak dapat mereka tinggalkan. Bagi pelayan, tugas mereka di hari Minggu hanya menyiapkan sarapan dan mengurus majikan mereka ketika hendak mandi. Banyak pelayan yang pergi pulang ke desa mereka lalu kembali pada sore hari. Sementara bagi para bangsawan, tak ada pelajaran, tak ada buku. Yang ada hanya istirahat, minum the, berburu, dan apapun semau mereka.

"Tidakkah kau berniat membeli sesuatu?" Sasuke tak berhenti melangkah. Segala toko di pasar itu tak ada yang menarik minatnya lagi. Beberapa makanan membuatnya merasa lapar, namun seberapa lezat aroma itu pasti tak dapat menandingi masakan koki istana.

"Uang saya tertinggal di istana. Jadi tidak ada yang ingin saya beli, Yang Mu—"

"Pakai uangku."

"Tapi, saya tidak berhak atas uang Anda, Yang Mulia."

Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat Sakura hampir saja menabrak Sasuke. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun ini berbalik dan menatap sahabatnya. "Bisakah kau menurut, beli yang kaumau dan berjalan di sampingku?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar bahwa saat ini pemuda itu sedang kesal.

"Ta—"

"Perintah!" bersamaan dengan itu suara sepatu _boot _Sasuke yang menapak ke lantai pasar yang berwarna krem berbunyi dengan keras.

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya keras-keras ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan kata mutlak yang berarti apapun keinginan Sasuke harus diturutinya. Ia dengan berwajah kesal segera berjalan lebih dulu ke samping Sasuke. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia." Ucapannya dibuat selembut mungkin agar menutupi kekesalannya.

"Apa yang mau kaubeli?"

"Sa.. saya mau membeli sedikit makanan." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup karena malu. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa langsung mengatakan _Saya lapar_ kepada majikan yang akan mengubah takdir Inggris ketika sudah waktunya itu.

Sengaja atau tidak, Sasuke menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan kembali mencari kudapan pengganjal perut di pasar desa. Sakura yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tak dapat membantah dan hanya mengekori Sasuke yang memaksanya.

"Yang Mulia, bagaimana dengan itu?" Sakura menunjuk sebuah kedai yang mengandalkan menu _bangers and mash_, yaitu salah satu makanan khas Inggris berupa kentang yang dihancurkan, sosis dan ditambah taburan bawang goreng yang terkadang diberi kuah kaldu ayam.

"Hn." Pemuda yang memiliki rambut mencuat ke atas ini kembali menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kedai itu. Ia segera menarik Sakura untuk duduk di meja dekat jendela. Beberapa orang tua yang tengah membaca koran sempat melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak biasa. Yang ada di pikiran mereka mungkin bagaimana bisa seorang bangsawan makan di tempat yang dapat dibilang kelas menengah ini.

Seorang pelayan wanita berkulit hitam dengan rambut keriting datang menghampiri mereka. Ia meletakkan sebuah buku menu di atas meja. Buku menu itu bersampul putih, dan tulisannya dibuat dengan tulisan gaya pemerintah Inggris.

"_Roast pork _dengan saus apel, _banger and mash_, _stottie cake_ dan satu _pudding Yorkshire_." Ucap Sasuke tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura terhadap pesanannya.

Sakura hanya menyerahkan semuanya kepada Sasuke. Lagipula ia pernah dengar seluruh masakan yang disebutkan Sasuke, dan juga Sasuke yang membayar seluruhnya.

Pelayan berkulit hitam itu mencatat pesanan Sasuke di sebuah buku nota kecil dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, kepalanya menegak, "Minumannya?"

"Satu jus tomat dan satu _smoothie strawberry_." Sasuke menutup buku menu itu, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kembali. Diliriknya Sakura sekilas, gadis itu tengah menatap ke luar jendela restoran. Pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Satu setengah jam lagi Anda harus kembali ke istana, Yang Mulia." Ucap Sakura mengingatkan. Rasa jengkel kembali merasuk ke hati Sakura ketika Sasuke hanya balas memandangnya seolah berkata _Memang aku peduli_.

Timbul sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang tertekuk kesal dan tak menatapnya. Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Besok kau ikut kebaktian di gereja?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatapnya. "Sepertinya tidak. Yang Mulia sendiri?" Sakura memang tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan kesalahan orang lain dan melupakan kejadian masa lalu. Seberapa bencinya ia pada seseorang, ia takkan dapat bertahan lama membenci orang tersebut.

"Tergantung Ibu nanti."

Keduanya terdiam, yang ada hanya suara dentingan garpu dan pisau yang digunakan pelanggan lain untuk memotong dan mengambil makanan mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara dari seorang pria yang membolak-balik surat kabar harian yang dibacanya.

Sakura dan Sasuke memang berbeda agama, Sakura menganut Katolik Roma dan Sasuke menganut Protestan seperti ibunya, Mikoto. Setelah Ratu Elizabeth turun tahta dan meninggal dunia di tahun 1603, perang saudara antara umat Katolik dan Prostestan masih belum berakhir meskipun tingkat penyerangan sudah menurun.

Namun masih saja ada pemberontak dari Kaum Katolik yang menginginkan bahwa Raja Inggris harus beragama Katolik karena Katolik lebih dominan. Salah satu pemberontak itu adalah Kakak Sasuke sendiri, Itachi.

Pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun dari Sasuke itu menginginkan Ayahnya berpindah agama atau turun tahta. Semenjak Ratu Elizabeth memerintah hingga kini, setidaknya sudah tiga ratus umat Protestan yang terbunuh akibat perang saudara ini.

"Ada gereja di dekat timur Istana, dekat pelabuhan. Para pengawal bisa mengantar Anda dan Yang Mulia Ratu bila ingin pergi ke sana."

"Tak perlu pengawal." Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya yang terasa agak pegal. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka bila kemana-mana dikawal pengawal. Cukup ada pelayan pribadi yang memantaunya karena tidak membatasi ruang lingkup geraknya. "Katakan pada Ayah kalau aku akan absen saat pesta penyambutan Bangsawan dari Austria nanti."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam majikannya yang dirasanya aneh itu. "Bukankah tidak sopan absen di saat seperti itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Itu hanya membuang uang kerajaan." Sasuke mendengus, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela dan hanya diam setelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Anda benar-benar seorang _Puritan_." Sakura menatap pelayan berkulit hitam yang kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Gadis berambut _pink _ini membantu pelayan itu untuk menurunkan pesanan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan, ia meletakkan pesanan itu dengan cepat namun tetap rapi tanpa ada satupun yang tumpah di atas meja.

" _Gracias,__señorita._" Ucap pelayan itu kepada Sakura. Matanya yang kecokelatan tak berhenti menatap Sakura yang tidak terlalu cantik namun cukup menarik dan memiliki hati yang baik.

"Anda orang Spanyol?" tanya Sakura sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya. Dari fisiknya sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang Spanyol, namun dari penggunaan bahasanya dan aksen Spanyol yang kental ketika pelayan itu berbicara dapat menepis ketidakmungkinan itu.

"Tidak, saya berasal dari Kongo, hanya saja saya dibesarkan di Spanyol." Pelayan itu menyudahi percakapannya dengan Sakura agar memberi kesempatan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati hidangan restoran.

Sasuke menautkan jemarinya dan dengan khusyuk membaca do'a sebelum ia menikmati santapan di hadapannya. Sementara hanya menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk tanda salib di kepala, dada dan bahunya lalu diam menatap Sasuke dan menunggu pemuda eumurannya itu selesai berdo'a.

"Yang mana yang akan Anda makan, Yang Mulia?" Sakura masih menahan diri untuk lebih dahulu menikmati hidangan lezat yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah majikannya dan pemuda itu yang membayar semuanya. Ia heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang baru beberapa jam lalu menikmati sarapan paginya di atas ranjang kini sudah lapar kembali dan memesan makanan di restoran ini. Bukannya tidak terima atau menyalahkan Sasuke, hanya saja agak terasa aneh. Meskipun begitu Sakura diam saja dan tak pantas baginya untuk menanyakan pada Sasuke perihal tersebut.

"_Pudding _dan _banger and mash._" Sasuke mengambil air mineral yang memang selalu tersaji di setiap restoran dan meminumnya sedikit. Ia kemudian mendorong piring berisi _roast pork _dan _stottie cake_ ke dekat Sakura.

Sakura yang melihatnya tanpa sadar menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk lengkungan senyum. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia. Selamat makan."

Tak ada kain putih yang biasanya dipakai ketika makan di restoran mahal atau di ruang makan istana, dengan demikian ia dapat langsung menikmati hidangan yang masih mengeluarkan asap tersebut. Ia memotong kecil sosis dan mengambil sedikit kentang halus itu dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya sendiri.

Tangan kanannya kemudian mengambil salah satu dari tiga buah _pudding Yorkshire _yang tersuguh di atas piring. _Pudding_ itu tak seperti _dessert _manis dengan buah di atasnya. _Pudding Yorkshire _berbentuk seperti kue mangkuk dengan bagian tengahnya yang bolong, terbuat dari mentega, susu dan telur. _Pudding _itu bertekstur agak kasar dan renyah seperti _croissant _dari Prancis. _Pudding_ ini terasa tawar, tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

Sakura menelan potongan daging babinya dengan agak sulit karena sedikit alot. _Stottie cake _miliknya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sebentar lagi Sasuke harus kembali ke istana untuk belajar etika sebelum _Lady _Tsunade mengomelinya tentang etika bahwa seorang bangsawan harus datang lebih dulu sebelum waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Ketika makanannya tinggal setengah, Sakura memilih untuk meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya membentuk silang dan terbalik. Setelah meneguk _smoothie strawberry_nya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin lagi barulah ia buka suara. "Anda harus kembali ke istana, Yang Mulia." Sakura segera bangkit dari kursi dan merapikan gaunnya yang agak lecek karena duduk.

Sasuke justru menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Habiskan makananmu!" titahnya pada Sakura. Sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit ketika Sakura memilih mengalah dan kembali duduk di kursi di hadapannya.

Sakura mengambil kembali garpu dan pisaunya kemudian melahap kembali makanannya. Giginya sudah pegal mengunyah daging babi yang alot dan sulit untuk dipotong. Mungkin menyesap sedikit saus apel yang ada di setiap pinggir daging itu lebih mudah.

Namun tetap saja, rasa asam dan manis dari saus apel itu sangat tidak sedap bila tak ada daging sama sekali. Diambilnya _smoothie strawberry_nya dan diteguknya hingga setengah. Sakura mengusap rambut yang menutupi sedikit dahinya dan mengibaskan tangannya agar keringat yang mengucur cepat hilang.

Seakan mengerti gelagat Sakura, Sasuke duduk dengan tegak dan menarik piring berisikan _Roast Pork _milik Sakura ke dekatnya. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan pelayan pribadinya itu, tangannya dengan lihai memotong-motong daging babi itu menjadi potongan kecil lalu menyodorkan piring itu ke Sakura.

Pipi gadis bermarga Haruno ini memerah karena malu. Ia yang notebenenya sebagai pelayan justru dilayani oleh majikannya yang merupakan pewaris tahta Kerajaan Inggris. Tak peduli dengan rahangnya yang sudah pegal, ia menyuap daging babi itu ke mulutnya hingga piring itu tandas. _Smoothie strawberry _yang tinggal setengah itulah menjadi penolongnya agar tumpukan daging babi itu tak berlama-lama tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

Bahu Sakura melorot ketika _stottie cake_nya belum tersentuh sama sekali. Perutnya sudah kenyang hanya dengan memakan _Roast Pork _yang membuat rahangnya ingin patah. Gadis ini kemudian mengambil _smoothie strawberry_nya dan meminumnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke yang mengerti keadaan Sakura, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawa sebuah nota pembayaran. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa uang koin, "Kembaliannya untukmu." Pemuda ini kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari restoran sederhana itu. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari rompi di balik mantel panjangnya.

Sasuke menatap arloji berbentuk bundar berwarna keemasan dengan rantai kecil itu. Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. Mungkin _Lady Tsunade _akan marah karena Sasuke terlambat memasuki kelasnya. Namun masa bodoh bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha, tanpa belajar etika juga toh ia pasti akan menjaga perilakunya sebagai seorang bangsawan.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke istana. Di sepanjang perjalanan tak ada suara apapun dari keduanya. Sakura hanya menatap punggung tegap Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya dan bagaimana rambut sewangi bunga _gardenia _itu dibelai angin.

Sakura menahan tawanya ketika terpikir bahwa bentuk bagian belakang rambut majikannya mirip seperti bokong ayam. Ia menutup mulutnya agar tak keluar tawa yang sangat tidak sopan itu. Sialnya, gadis ini hampir saja menabrak Sasuke karena pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Ti… tidak ada, Yang Mulia." Sakura menegakkan bahunya dan mencoba untuk kembali serius dan kembali berjalan setelah Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu. Gadis ini menautkan kedua tangannya.

Gerbang istana sudah di depan mata, sudah tampak bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi itu karena jalan yang semakin menanjak. Dari kejauhan terlihat dua buah kereta yang begitu mengkilap karena diterpa cahaya matahari. Yang satu berwarna hitam dan yang satu berwarna merah terang.

"Yang Mulia, sepertinya ada keluarga bangsawan yang datang." Celetuk Sakura tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali.

Dan benar saja, ketika keduanya tiba di pintu utama dan memasukinya, keduanya segera menuju ke ruang tamu istana yang berada di bagian barat. Tiga orang asing berpakaian mewah terlihat tengah bercengkrama di ruang itu bersama Raja dan Ratu. Ibu Sakura yang bertugas menjaga Ratu Mikoto terlihat berdiri di belakang Mikoto.

"Ayah, Ibu?" Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tatapannya sempat bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang masih muda. Gadis itu berambut merah terang, berkacamata, dan mengenakan gaun berwarna cokelat tua yang selaras dengan warna musim gugur.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke menuju ke kursi, namun ia tak duduk seperti Sasuke. Gadis berambut _pink _ini berdiri di belakang Mikoto pula, di sebelah Ibunya. Ia sempat menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum simpul ketika Yang Mulia Ratu menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Mebuki pelan kepada anaknya.

"Yang Mulia berjalan-jalan di desa." Ucap Sakura tanpa menoleh pada Sang Ibu. "Dan ia membelikanku ini." Sakura memajukan sedikit tas kecil di depannya.

"Ini anak bungsu kami." Fugaku memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada tiga orang di hadapan Sasuke itu.

Tiga orang itu mengangguk pelan. Wanita yang kiranya berumur empat puluh tahun duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Ia menutup kipas dengan ujungnya yang berumbai yang sedari tadi digunakan wanita itu. "Anakku sudah sering mendengar tentang reputasi Sasuke. Dia sungguh penasaran bagaimana lihainya Sasuke bermain panah. Bukan begitu, Karin?" wanita itu menoleh ke gadis kecil yang sempat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Gadis bernama Karin itu hanya tersenyum malu, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ah, mungkin kau belum kenal mereka." Celetuk Fugaku ketika didapatinya Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap ketiga orang itu dengan datar. "Ini Mr. Danzo, _Duke of Vienna_." Fugaku mengenalkan seorang pria tua yang mungkin seumuran dengan Fugaku. "Yang ini _Lady _Mei Terumi, _Ducches of Vienna _dan _Countess _Karin, anak mereka."

Pria yang mendapati julukan _Duke of Vienna _itu berdehem pelan. "Kami sengaja datang lebih awal karena perkiraan cuaca mengatakan bahwa besok akan ada hujan angin." Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya berupa sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah yang mengikatnya. "Dan ini adalah tawaran kerjasama dari Kerajaan Austria." Ia menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku yang membaca situasi dimana pasti tidak akan menyenangkan bagi Sasuke segera angkat bicara. "Sasuke, bisakah kau mengajak Karin berkeliling istana? Ia pasti akan sangat tertarik."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengambil keputusan, pemuda ini mengangguk lalu mengajak gadis yang terlihat ramah itu keluar bersama Sakura yang mengekori Sasuke. Ketiganya berjalan di sepanjang lorong istana.

"Berapa usia Anda, Pangeran?" tanya Karin dengan antusias kepada Sasuke. Di balik kacamata itu matanya terlihat berbinar penuh semangat dan ceria.

"Tujuh belas." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Karin yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Wah, kita berbeda dua tahun. Aku masih lima belas tahun, namun Anda tak tampak lebih tua dari saya." Ucap Karin dengan kata lain memuji Sasuke yang mungkin memiliki wajah awet muda.

"Mungkin kau saja yang terlihat terlalu tua."

Karin merengut mendengar ucapan Sasuke seakan tak terima bahwa wajahnya dikatai tua.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke kemudian dan disertai seringai tipis.

Sakura yang mengikuti keduanya hanya menunduk dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat tahu gelagat Sasuke ketika tak menyukai seseorang. Pemuda itu akan mengeluarkan ucapan yang menyakitkan hati, namun setelahnya berucap bahwa itu hanya lelucon.

Sama seperti ketika seorang bangsawan datang ke kerajaan. _Wig_ putihnya cukup besar dan menghalangi pandangan orang dan lelucon sinisnya terlontar pada waktu itu. _Mungkin rambut anda cukup untuk tempat tinggal seluruh kutu di Inggris_, lalu diakhiri dengan kalimat _Hanya bercanda_. Selalu begitu.

Ekspresi Karin berubah, gadis ini tersenyum dan menampakkan deret giginya yang putih bersih. "Anda memang pintar membuat lelucon, Pangeran." Sesaat gadis ini berhenti berjalan ketika melewati perempatan lorong istana. "Kemana Anda akan membawaku?" tanya Karin kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat menangkap seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat dan ia segera memanggilnya. "Matsuri!" panggilnya dengan nada rendah.

Pelayan bernama Matsuri itu menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" sebuah serbet yang digunakannya untuk bersih-bersih segera disampirkan ke bahunya. Matsuri memang bertugas untuk membersihkan Istana.

"Tolong antarkan _Countess _Karin berjalan-jalan di sekeliling istana."

Karin yang mendengarnya segera menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Mengapa tidak Anda sendiri yang mengantarkan saya?" tanyanya. Dari nadanya, tampaknya gadis kecil ini terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku ada kelas etika. _Lady _Tsunade bisa marah kalau aku tak hadir."

Karin tersenyum sinis kemudian menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Yang Mulia Fugaku sudah bilang bahwa kelasmu akan diliburkan untuk menyambutku." Dia merasa menang karena tipu muslihat Sasuke tak berhasil.

Sasuke justru baru tahu akan hal tersebut, namun ia tak kehabisan akal untuk menghindar dari gadis yang dianggapnya _hyperactive _itu. "Aku harus mengerjakan soal tentang hukum dan peraturan istana."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa majikannya itu berbohong namun celah kebohongan itu tak tampak sama sekali di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

Karin menyunggingkan cengiran yang bagi Sasuke tampak seperti cengiran kuda dengan gigi bagian atas dan bawahnya terlihat jelas. Bukankah seorang bangsawan tidak diperbolehkan tersenyum dan menyengir seperti itu?

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Di mana kau akan mengerjakannya? Di ruang pribadimu?"

"Di perpustakaan." Sasuke sudah hendak lanjut berjalan ketika Karin lagi-lagi membalas perkataannya.

"Baguslah, mungkin aku bisa membaca buku dongeng sementara kau mengerjakan tugasmu." Karin mengangkat sedikit gaun cokelatnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke tanpa tahu di mana arah perpustakaan istana.

"Di sana tidak ada buku dongeng. Hanya ada filosofi, hukum, etika, biologi, kimia dan sejarah." Kini giliran Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika Karin tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. "Lebih baik kau berjalan-jalan bersama Matsuri." Ia melangkah meninggalkan Karin menuju perpustakaan istana.

Karin hanya menggerutu dan terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyukai buku-buku yang disebutkan Sasuke dan ia benci hal yang membosankan. Ia menatap Matsuri yang balas menatapnya. Dengan kesal ia berkata, "Baiklah, pelayan. Bawa aku ke taman belakang istana saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika pintu perpustakaan sudah tampak beberapa meter dari mereka. "Saya pikir Anda keterlaluan, Yang Mulia." Gadis ini kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan membukakan pintu perpustakaan untuk pemuda itu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan memandang jejeran rak yang menjulang tinggi hampir ke langit-langit. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya."

Sakura tersenyum kembali, "Dia akan sangat menyesal bila tahu bahwa perpustakaan ini adalah surganya buku dongeng se-Inggris." Sakura berjalan ke salah satu rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku dongeng dari Jepang. Buku itu memiliki kulit berwarna biru.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk menyandar di rak dimana ia mengambil buku itu lalu meletakkan tas berisi gaun yang dibelikan Sasuke ketika pergi ke desa. Sebelum membuka halaman pertama, ia menoleh sejenak ketika merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak mengerjakan tugas hukum dan peraturan istana, Yang Mulia?" sindir Sakura ketika Sasuke justru memperhatikan buku yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memang tidak memiliki tugas sama sekali. Mengerjakan soal hukum dan peraturan hanyalah sebuah alasan jenius yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sakura mulai membaca buku yang agak tipis itu dengan seksama. Beberapa kata masih belum dimengertinya.

"Apa maksudnya Ichiro-_san_?" celetuk Sasuke ketika mereka sudah hampir membaca seperempat buku tipi situ.

Sakura menatap kertas buku tipis yang warnanya seperti kertas surat kabar itu. "_Ichiro _sudah pasti namanya."

"-_san_?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, ia tak tahu banyak mengenai negara Jepang dan seluk-beluknya. Karena itu agak sulit baginya untuk menangkap maksud dari buku itu. "Mungkin seperti panggilan _Mr. _atau _Mrs._? Tapi aku tak yakin." Ia kembali membaca buku itu, tak peduli bahwa bahasa yang digunakannya pada Sasuke tidak seformal biasanya karena terbawa suasana.

.

.

Hampir satu jam kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu berada dalam perpustakaan. Keduanya masih asyik membaca buku cerita dengan latar Negara Jepang itu. Sesekali Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya agar lehernya tidak pegal karena menatap ke arah buku terus menerus lalu kembali membaca.

Sesaat Sakura terpaku membaca halaman selanjutnya dari buku tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap karpet berwarna merah hati yang menutupi lantai perpustakaan. "Apa benar pelayan di Jepang melakukan tugas seperti itu?"

Sasuke seakan mengerti maksud Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu karena tak mengerti. "Mungkin memang ia juga harus menaati perintah majikannya meskipun sang majikan memintanya untuk—"

"Tapi meminta untuk bercinta bukankah sesuatu yang melanggar hak manusia?" kini Sakura menatap Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai Sakura dapat melihat sendiri pantulan dirinya yang ada di mata hitam mengkilap milik Sasuke.

Keduanya seakan terkunci dengan pancaran tatapan masing-masing. Sasuke sesekali menatap mata hijau Sakura dan beralih pada bibir mungil gadis itu yang berwarna merah muda alami tanpa gincu. Mata hijau seperti padang rumput itu seakan mengandung sesuatu yang membuatnya terhipnotis dan membuatnya semakin terjerat akan rasa ketertarikan. Dengan memberanikan diri, pemuda ini memajukan wajahnya dan meraih bibir Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan menatap Sasuke yang terpejam, tubuhnya kaku ketika Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut seolah-olah Sakura adalah seorang anak kecil. Sasuke tak menggunakan lidahnya dan hanya menari-nari di bibir manis milik Sakura.

Sadar akan situasi saat ini, Sasuke segera menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia segera bangkit dan menarik tangan Sakura agar berdiri tanpa membiarkan gadis itu menenangkan degup jantungnya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia menarik Sakura keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju ruang pribadinya.

"Beruntung kau tak tinggal di Jepang." Celetuk Sasuke sebelum pemuda ini memasuki ruang pribadinya. "Kau boleh pergi, aku ingin tidur siang."

Tanpa membantah Sakura segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Wajahnya merona malu bak buah raspberi segar. Ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi tak dapat begitu saja dilupakannya. Tangannya beralih memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tak dapat dikontrol olehnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang merambat ke otaknya.

.

.

.

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk nan besar yang sudah menjadi tempat tidurnya semenjak tujuh belas tahun lalu. Ia merutuki perbuatannya terhadap Sakura di perpustakaan tadi. Masih tersisa kelembutan bibir gadis itu. Sasuke meraba bibirnya sendiri. Ia masih belum berani menemui gadis itu, takut kalau-kalau gadis itu trauma dan marah akibat perbuatannya.

'_Bukankah tugas pelayan memenuhi semua kebutuhan majikan_?' batinnya bergejolak. Sesaat ia berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak salah. Seluruh pelayan diwajibkan mengabdi kepada majikan dan istana dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi, bisakah hal seperti ciuman bahkan bercinta itu disebut kebutuhan seorang majikan?

"Maaf." Gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Pemuda ini meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. Ciuman pertamanya sudah diambil, menyisakan penyesalan karena mencium gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Ia ragu bahwa permintaan maafnya tak diterima oleh Sakura, ragu bahwa gadis itu akan tetap menemaninya sebagai pelayan pribadinya. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, Sakura akan pergi dari istana.

.

.

.

.

.

_Overthinking ruins you, ruins the situation, twist thing around, make you worry and just makes everything much worse than it actually is_

_-Illuminati-_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

* * *

Catatan:

*Puritan: Kelompok kaum Protestan di Inggris sekitar abad 16-17 yang mengutamakan kesederhanaan, menganggap kesenangan dan kemewahan itu dosa.

*Duke: Duke adalah tingkatan bangsawan paling tinggi. Kalau buat istrinya namanya _Ducches_, terus diikuti oleh wilayahnya. Contohnya Pangeran William yang dapat gelar Duke of Cambridge, berarti wilayahnya dia di Cambridge. Duke of Yorkshire (saya lupa orangnya siapa) berarti wilayahnya di Yorkshire.

Ada yang meminta penjelasan?

.

Terima kasih kepada:

_THIS IS AYY, Natsumi Kyoko, Ami Aethelreda, Guest, ChoiMerry-Chan, Hatake Ridafi kun, Natsumo Kagerou, kyota, Namika Funabashi, zhaErza, summer, Boni-chan, ntika blossom, .9, __, _Lhylia Kiryu, Aika Yuki-chan, noer nino, Eysha CherryBlossom, , Aihara Meyrin, Azu-SasuSaku, hanazono yuri, Luca Marvell_, _Miura-chan, Sya Sabaku, sofi asat, , Motoharunana, rini melyanti, Jeremy Liaz Toner, Zuka, cruderabelica, Thia Nokoru, Sasa, white's, ZeZorena.


End file.
